Appear
by Elizabeth Springfield
Summary: prequel to Disappear. Koemi Walker is brought into the Davis twins life by fate, or in her opinion, bad luck. As much as she tries to abandon them, they end up brought together. Naru's patience is tested by the temperamental brunette. Naru/OC
1. Eugene and Oliver Davis

**So here it is. the prequel that i don't have fully written yet. Just so you all take not, this takes place before the Ghost Hunt storyline. Enjoy~**

**Guys, I only own the OCs. Ghost Hunt is completely and utterly not mine. Then again, since this IS fanfiction, I don't think I should have to disclaim. booooo. this is the first and last time I do this for this story. ENJOY that shit.**

******Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A tall-ish man stood at the door, bowing. "Please help Koemi-chan control her power." He barked, blond with blue eyes.<p>

Fifteen year old Eugene Davis stared at him with surprise.

The man straightened. "Koemi is an exorcist, you see, but she can't control herself…" He tried to explain. "She's really, really good at exorcisms, but sometimes when she's really angry things fly around."

"PK-ST?" Eugene asked, tilting his head.

The sound of footsteps running on pavement echoed through the chilly British air. "Kazumi!" A girl with light brown hair appeared, her ice blue eyes panicked. "What happened?"

"Watch," Kazumi mouthed to Eugene. "Nothing," he stared at her blankly.

The girl panted, skidding to a stop in front of him. "What do you mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing happened. It was a false alarm. No problem." He shrugged carelessly. "Sorry, Koemi. Forgot to call you to tell you that."

Koemi clenched her hands into fists. "I just ran halfway across Britain…" she hissed in Japanese, taking no notice of Eugene. "And you…you…" She shook. "KAZUMI YOU IDIOT!" She roared, smacking him over the head.

The trees around them began to shake, and the book in Eugene's hand jumped free to float carelessly around the girl.

Seething, Koemi stomped away. "I HATE YOU!" she shouted.

"She's lively." Kazumi explained brightly. "I'll be sure to return that book!"

Eugene stared after her with wide eyes. "Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Koemi sat on the ground, meditating in the middle of the room. Eugene stared at her quizzically, wondering <em>why <em>she was seated in the center of the meeting.

"Miss Walker…" The man who had hired the bunch said. "You're taking up a lot of space."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You hired a rogue priestess, after all." She stood, rolling her neck.

"I understand…" he said shyly.

She scoffed, turning to examine the other people he had hired. "Quite pricey for something you know nothing about, don't you think?"

Gathered around were a psychic, a medium, and a paranormal investigator. She recognized the medium to be the teen that Kazumi had been conversing with. "Miss Walker…" the man began.

"Mr. Edmundton." She cut him off. "You're wife recently passed away, correct?"

He nodded. "Y-Yes, that's true."

Koemi straightened the collar of her shirt. "And it's true that you've been suffering a lot of stress."

"Well…" he fumbled with his shirt. "Yes."

"The woman you've been seeing is the late Mrs. Edmundton." She affirmed.

"Yes," sweat dripped down his face. "What are you getting at, Miss—."

"Mr. Medium," Koemi turned to Eugene. "You don't feel any presence, do you?"

He shook his head, also curious as to what the vibrant fifteen year old was getting at.

"And thus I conclude that it's a Crisis Apparition. More specifically a Fetch." She crossed her arms. "It's a poltergeist that you're mind has conjured up to scare you. I assure you that your wife has moved on. I can sense it."

Eugene nodded. "That makes sense, actually." He said. "I'll come back with my younger brother and resolve this problem." He promised the skittish man. "Miss Walker, would you care to join me?"

"If I say no, would it be rude?" She asked, following him out the door.

"If it were an honest no, I suppose it would be quite alright." Eugene smiled. "I'm Eugene Davis, by the way." He held out his hand.

She took it and gave it a hearty shake. "Koemi Walker," she smiled back. It lit up her face, he noticed.

"So you're a priestess?" He asked, leading her through London.

"Yep," she joined her hands behind her back. "I was the high priestess of my coven, back when I was twelve. A little prodigy," a cheesy grin spread across her face.

Eugene smiled. "You're pretty good, then."

"Not to brag or anything," she shrugged. "But I'm pretty damn awesome."

Eugene laughed. "I can't help but notice your accent," he said. "Japanese? Did you move recently?"

"When I was eight," she explained. "I lived here until I was twelve. When I quit my coven, I went back to Japan for three years. So, here I am now." She pushed her fists into her jacket pockets.

"Your brother wanted me to help you with your PK-ST, you know." He informed her. "Kazumi."

"I bet he did," she scowled. "I can deal with my problems just fine."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to test your strength a bit." Eugene said sheepishly, scratching his head. "You seem like you have a lot of potential."

She considered it while they walked in silence.

"Oh," Eugene said suddenly. "Naru!" he called.

A teen sitting on a bench turned his head, his eyes bored. Eugene and Naru were identical, save for the friendlier personality Eugene had.

Eugene led her to him, smiling. "This is my brother, Naru." He said. Naru stared at her. Her icy blue eyes glittered with hostility, and her light brown hair cascaded in curs that were tied behind her head in a rubber band.

"Yo." She said, her accent somewhere between Japanese and English.

"Naru, this is Koemi. She just moved to England from Japan." Gene finished.

"How did you meet?" Oliver asked, unconcerned.

"Her brother wants us to help her." Gene replied kindly. "And I think she has potential."

"He's just a stupid oaf…" She muttered in Japanese.

Naru turned his uninterested gaze back to her. "We speak Japanese too."

"Well congratulations," she growled darkly.

"You're already fighting…" Eugene shook his head. "I knew this would happen."

Koemi puffed up and spun away from Oliver. "Whatever. I have…" her eyes locked onto something across the park. "…A serious problem. God _damn _it!"

Eugene and Oliver followed her eyes to see a woman on the other side of the park. She was an exact replica of Koemi, even wearing the same jeans and striped brown and green sweater.

Koemi turned to look at Eugene. "Why does this only happen to me?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked, his brow furrowing.

"Something has it in for me." She said. "That's a doppelganger. It's obvious." She ran her fingers through her hair. "This is the third time I've seen her, too. I don't get it. If I'm supposed to be dead, why am I not dead?"

Oliver stood, stretching. "Perhaps you should go ask her, if you're so concerned."

Koemi glared at him. "Until you're looking imminent death in the face, shut it."

"You're obviously just looking your long lost twin in the face, if you're not dead yet." He scoffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah? If you're not careful you're going to be Eugene's long lost twin." She snapped. "How he puts up with you…"

"You're being way too dramatic." Oliver said. "Typical female."

Koemi bristled. "Killllllll," she hissed, wiggling her fingers at him.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." He closed his eyes triumphantly.

Eugene sighed heavily.

"You're pissing Eugene off now, you ugly poof!" she smacked Oliver over the head. "You may be twins but Gene is far more attractive!"

Eugene resisted a smirk. Most girls swooned over Oliver's attitude, but Koemi was definitely not most girls. A tiny trace of amusement lit up his face. Koemi might prove to be quite a challenge for Oliver's patience.


	2. Literally Captivated

**;)**

* * *

><p>"You have to relax," Naru scolded her.<p>

"I AM RELAXED!" Koemi shouted as a lamp flew past her head.

"Imagine putting all of this down," Gene offered.

"Yeah, because I imagined it all floating." She scowled.

Gene turned to Naru. "She's a lot stronger than we assumed," he smiled.

"Too bad she won't relax," Naru pointedly looked at her again.

There was a knock at the door and Luella, their mother, entered. "I was— Oh my." She said, seeing the frustrated girl and the boys. "Should I get Lin?"

"Probably," Gene nodded.

"Take deep breaths and try to resolve the conflict that's making you so mad," Naru tried.

Koemi glared at him darkly. "I could, but that would be murder." Her hair loosely twirled around her shoulders.

Oliver turned to his brother. "Could you go make sure we have the supplies for Mr. Edmundton, Gene?"

Eugene looked between the two teens before nodding and exiting the room.

Oliver looked back to Koemi and narrowed his eyes. "Sit down." He ordered.

Koemi squinted, putting her hands on her hips and dodging a book.

In a quick motion, he wrapped his leg around hers and tripped her, pushing her to the ground.

Koemi let out a tiny gasp as the air was forced out of her. Her eyes stared up at Oliver with a dazed gleam.

"The way you talk will attract the wrong attention." He told her, pushing her arms down. "Considering you're power in this matter, I'd suggest that you could easily be taken advantage of in more ways than one."

Koemi blinked. "Get _off _of me before I make you wish you were dead," she snarled, lifting her head slightly to glare at him clearer.

Oliver checked his watch. "Go for it. We have time."

The girl breathed out slowly and tried to squirm away. It was to no avail. "You're fat," she snapped. "Like a baby."

He put his knees on her hands to keep her down, and crossed his arms. "Am I," he smirked triumphantly. "Or are you just weak?"

Koemi strained, trying to lift her legs up to kick him. "Once I get free I'm going to tear you apart," she hissed.

"Scary," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't suggest looking that far ahead, though."

Koemi bit her lip in thought, frowning. The objects in the room began to drop as her mind turned away from anger and began to strategize. "If I promise not to kill you will you let me go?" She questioned, trying to resist a glare.

"Yes," he said. Her eyes lit up, and his smirk grew. "If you weren't lying."

Koemi stilled and stared at him. Eyes locked, they glared at each other for a long time until she broke, turning her attention to the ceiling fan. "You disgust me, fetus face."

Koemi gritted her teeth, frustrated. Her face cleared. "Neh, why is that doppelganger following me?" She asked.

Oliver stood, dusting off his jeans as if she were dirt. She crawled onto the couch and stared at him as he answered. "It's possible that you're going to die, or you're going to experience an accident. It's impossible to tell. I'm surprised that you're still fine."

"Actually, I tend to get in trouble." She held her finger up in a matter-o-fact manner. "A lot, really."

"That much is apparent." He agreed, smirking.

Her eyebrows came together. "What?"

"Psychometry." He replied. "I saw several of your injuries. You broke your arm twice. Although, all I saw was you at the hospital. What happened?"

Eugene's entrance cut off her response, a bowl in his hand. "I called him. He said he'll look into it. I was thinking these would be good to nibble on."

Koemi gladly took a handful. "Open your mouth, Gene." She ordered.

The twins ignored her, setting about business. "Will we have time to perform tonight?" Oliver inquired.

"Probably not." Eugene flinched as a flurry of popcorn hit him in the back of the head. "Koemi, please—."

An indignant huff was brought about. "Open your mouth, Gene!" She repeated. "This is serious business."

Oliver took a handful and threw it at her. "Calm down."

Koemi glared at him, throwing the buttery kernels in his direction. "You calm down." She threw a kernel in the air and aimed to catch it in her mouth.

Oliver smoothly snatched it from the air and popped it in his mouth, smirking.

Koemi stood, keeping her temper under control. "I see how it is." She pulled her bag onto her lap and dug out a black candle. She lit it and let it burn.

Oliver and Eugene looked at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

"I need a picture of Naru-kun." She answered brightly.

"Why?" Eugene asked innocently.

"I want to give him a present!" She beamed as Eugene began to move towards an album.

Oliver stopped him. "A curse, I assume."

"Three nights of Hell!" She smiled, brushing her light hair out of her face. "Lesions and pains of the flesh!"

Oliver shook his head and sighed. "It appears you'll have to stay overnight. A shame. I hate wasting my time so trivially."

Koemi opened her mouth to speak. "Absolutely not."

Eugene shrugged. "I'll call her brother."

"No! I'm sorry! I won't curse you with three nights! Just one! The effects will be completely gone in the morning!" She scrambled, reaching for the door.

Oliver stepped in front of her, catching her shoulders. "I can invite a few friends. You won't be completely alone."

"You're a liar," she hissed, pulling to hide beside Eugene. At Oliver's confusion, she explained. "There's no way someone like you has friends!"

Eugene put his hand to the mouthpiece and shook his head as Oliver whipped out his cell phone and clicked away. "Actually, Oliver is quite popular."

"You dragged your poor, innocent brother into this?" She demanded hotly. "Inexcusable!"

Oliver snapped his phone shut after a moment and looked up at her. "Martha and Rose have agreed to come. When I mentioned the word 'girls', David agreed almost immediately."

Eugene laughed, the warm sound dancing through the air. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because he's a man whore." Oliver replied, smiling now.

Koemi frowned. "How do your parents feel about this?"

"Mom is in America and Dad already told us he was staying late." Eugene said.

"Which means he's spending the night at work, and won't be back until tomorrow." Oliver added. "Which also means you have no escape."

Koemi's mouth moved soundlessly as she considered her answer. "You can just throw your party and let me leave."

"We could, but that would mean you're free to curse me." Oliver shrugged. "And I prefer not being cursed."

She growled, storming out of the room. "You're a bloody egotistical _narcissist_!" She snarled, slamming the door. "I'm not even calling you Naru because of my accent any more! It's your narcissism!"

"If you leave we'll just track you down and bring you back," Oliver called at her.

Eugene's eyes were soft with his smile. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Cute isn't the word that comes to mind." Oliver replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"I think there's more to her than anger." Eugene admitted. "I think she'll be more fun once she trusts us."

Oliver resisted snorting. "Trust? She doesn't trust anything."

"Then we'll give her something to trust." Eugene smiled.

* * *

><p>The group of six was gathered around the bottle on the ground. David hung onto a furious Koemi. She clawed at his hands, but her efforts were like that of a kitten against a wildebeest. "I'm not even short!" She wailed. "I'm five foot six, damn you!"<p>

David giggled in his rumbling voice. "I'm six foot five! That's almost a foot!"

Koemi roared but resigned her struggle. "When you said games I thought you meant Monopoly, or Clue."

The ginger at his shoulder narrowed her green eyes. "Are you daft?" She asked, her arm intertwined with Oliver's. "What are you, five?"

"Who _are _you?" Koemi defended herself, bristling as David's hand tried to score on her chest. She smacked him, the echo resounding satisfyingly around the comfy living room.

"I'm Martha." She snorted. "Who are _you_? Don't tell me David's girlfriend, because there's no way he'd settle for someone easy like you."

Koemi shook her head sadly. "Go home, rookie. Just go home."

Eugene and Rose watched with their innocent wide eyes as Oliver snickered.

"You never answered my question, whore." Martha snuffed.

"That's because I don't answer questions backed with stupid, false allegations." Koemi sighed. "Leave before I hurt you. You're too empty-minded to understand anything I try to say. That's what I like about Oliver. He understands my insults, and doesn't cry like the pansy he is. Right, fetus face?"

"You're split ends are making me gag." Martha stated as Oliver snickered.

David hugged Koemi. "Aww, Martha. Leave the poor girl alone. We aren't here to fight."

Koemi smiled. "The great thing about being an ex-priestess is that I can perform certain spells without any candles or tools."

Martha snorted. "What are you, some kind of witch?"

"With this knot I seal this hex, you will not sleep, you will not rest. Knots of anger knots of hate, discord brings you to your fate! I tie this second knot makes two, bringing darkness over yo—."

Oliver covered her mouth with his hand. "It's your turn first, Koemi." He said. "Spin the bottle."

Distracted, Koemi's brow furrowed as he removed the appendage. "What's the point of the game? What is it called? How do I win?"

"It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven." Rose chimed in, seated on Eugene's lap. "You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to go to Noll's bedroom and stay there with them for seven minutes."

"And do what?" Koemi's frown deepened.

Rose's face turned red. "Well, you know…"

Koemi's face softened. "You're adorable."

"Lesbo." Martha hissed.

Koemi began to struggle against David's prison of arms. "Let me go! I'm going to rip her soulless hair out!"

David sighed. "Just spin the bottle."

Pouting heavily, Koemi did as she was told. "This is such bogus." The clear bottle whistled slightly as it spun.

It slowed to a stop. Eugene smiled. "Looks like you got me!"

Koemi sighed as he led her to his twin's room. "Poor Rose. Sitting all alone."

Eugene sat on his brother's bed. "I like your hair today, Koemi-chan." He announced in Japanese.

"Ah… Thank you, I guess," a strand fell loose as she looked at her feet in humility. Unfortunately, her socks offered no advice.

Eugene tucked the lock behind her ear, blushing when Koemi's face turned bright pink. "I was wondering, do you want to hang out the day after tomorrow? I know you don't like my brother, but I'd like to be friends with you."

Koemi, in her attempt to appear strong, crossed her arms. "I'll think about it, yeah."

"Just as friends, ya know?" He scratched his head. "No pressure."

Koemi smiled slyly. "Meet me at Big Ben, then?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, closing his eyes.

The door burst open to see Martha. "You guys didn't do anything…" She muttered. "Boriiiing!"

Koemi shrugged, padding back out into the living room. "It's hard when a room stinks so strongly of fetus."

All but Oliver stared at her in a mix of bewilderment and something between fear or 'this girl is crazy'.

Before anyone else could spin the bottle, Koemi shared her insights. "I believe that we should either have slug races or play a game like Team Monopoly, or Spoons."

"Truth or dare." Martha challenged.

"We could Ouija Board," Rose volunteered quietly.

The proposition earned a dark look from Oliver, Koemi and Eugene. "That's extremely dangerous." Oliver stated.

Koemi changed the topic smoothly. "Strip Monopoly?"

Martha smiled. "I like the sound of that," she purred, rubbing her face against Oliver's shoulder. Koemi resisted gagging. "I'm on Noll's team!"

"Naru," Koemi repeated, "Can choose anyone he wants."

The twins raised their eyebrows at her.

Koemi huffed quietly. "If she keeps being so easy I'm going to puke," she hugged her arms defensively. Today she was wearing a light blue v-neck and white jeans.

"Let's switch things up, then." David rumbled. "Ro with Noll, Marty with Gene, and Koemi with me!"

Oliver and Martha responded with their own versions of, "That's not a full mix, though."

"But she's so cute," David ruffled her hair affectionately.

Koemi elbowed the miniature giant in the ribs. He chuckled, picking her up and swinging her around. She screeched, clutching his arm for dear life. "DAVIDDD!"

He set her down. "You're so huggable! I just want to put you in my closet and keep you there forever!"

"There won't be enough room if you stay in there…" She commented, straightening the hem of her shirt indignantly.

"Oooh," Martha snickered. "She has you there, Dave."

"That hurt," he said. "I need a huuuuug!" He scooped her up and crushed her against his chest.

"Why are you so big," she gasped, her voice muffled against his shirt.

Unnoticed, Oliver went off in search of said game. While the others awkwardly laughed at Koemi's struggles, he returned. "Found it."

"You actually _have _it?" Martha demanded, snickering.

"Monopoly," Koemi said, pushing against David. "Everybody owns it. Everybody plays it. Nobody likes it."

"Rules are," Martha set the game up. The others sat around it. "For however much you have to pay rent, you have to spend not wearing an article of clothing. For every time you pay rent, it has to be a different piece."

"So iaf I have to pay $14, then I have to take my shirt off for 14 minutes?" Koemi sked.

"Yep." Martha claimed her piece. "And I decided it won't be teams. It'll be more fun this way," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm going to get a notebook and watch," Rose murmured. "To keep track of how much time each person has on each piece of clothes."

Koemi flinched. "This was just a random idea. I didn't seriously want to play."

"Too late," Martha sang.

Koemi chose her piece as thimble.

Due to highest number rolled, Oliver got to go first. He landed on a piece of land and bought it. The others went too, each buying land eagerly and without any strategy.

When Koemi's turn came, she rolled directly onto David's land.

He giggled. "The shirt comes off for six minutes!"

Koemi protested slightly, but pulled the light fabric up over the top of her head to reveal a white bra with blue polka dots. Lace adorned the back and ruffled the tops of the cups.

"Hardly something to expect form someone as aggressive as you," Oliver teased.

She scowled, crossing her arms in front of her uncomfortably. "I hate Monopoly."

Everyone rolled again and got more property. Koemi rolled and landed directly on Oliver's land. "That's thirty two dollars." He peered at the card and smirked up at her.

David guffawed, slapping his knee. "You suck at this!"

Koemi slid out of her pants and threw the jeans at him. "Shut it!"

He continued to snicker.

Martha raised her eyebrows when Koemi managed to land on her land. "That's twenty two dollars."

Koemi stared in mortification at the board. "I only just got my shirt back…"

"I'd almost say you're doing this on purpose," Martha said. "But you're luck is just that bad!"

"I know," Koemi sighed. "That's why I hate games of luck."

They whiled away the rest of the evening and fell asleep in designated-ish spots. Koemi was leaned up against David, who's head lolled on the couch. Oliver looked at her through one eye before he slipped into his slumber too. He snickered slightly at the scowl on her face. _She's even angry when she's sleeping._

Koemi's eyebrow twitched as if she could feel his gaze. He closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smirk on his face.


	3. Ghost Hunt

**I have been seriously distracted from writing this story. Must be Doofenshmirtz's new evil invention! Nooooo!**

**Phineas and Ferb is surprisingly addicting. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I like reviews. those are usually my motivation. **

**Enjoy~****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Koemi woke with a start to feel several sets of eyes on her.<p>

"She's awake now," Rose murmured.

David was wiggling femininely and giggling. "She's so cute~"

"Who the hell was she talking about?" Martha narrowed her eyes and covered her mouth with a hand, hiding a small smirk that promised gossip.

"Whom," Oliver corrected in a hushed voice.

The girl hyperventilated for a while, her eyes blindly searching each face as if they were complete strangers. After a minute of silence, her face snapped back into it's usual scowl. "What the hell do you all need?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Oliver straightened from his crouch and stepped towards the window. His arms were crossed behind his back in some sort of 'I'm so awesome you should all admire me' pose.

Koemi flinched as her hands touched her hair before jumping to her feet and rushing to the bathroom.

"What's the big deal with her?" Martha snorted, her face pale with sleepiness. It made her freckles stand out horridly.

Concerned, Eugene followed her and stood at the closed door. "Are you alright?" He rapped his knuckles gently against the smooth white wood.

The response was an inhuman screech. She kicked the door open to reveal her hair in a nest. "My hair looks like bird sex!" She wailed.

Eugene let out a surprised laugh, lurching forward to help her. "I've never heard that one before." His hands found a hairbrush in the left drawer and tenderly ran it through her mess of hair.

Koemi sniffled, clutching her head in an attempt to dull the pain. "It hurts," she hissed.

"Don't be a baby," Eugene drew the brush down again, feeling her try to pull away. He looked up from her hair to smile at her in the mirror. What he saw instead was Oliver, leaning against his bedroom doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets. The younger twin's eyes were glued to Koemi's scrunched face, a tiny smirk softening his face.

Eugene patted her head, continuing to brush out the ungodly tangles. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog," she gnashed her teeth before sighing.

"You're my little pet," he giggled.

"Stop that! You are a pubescent male and you should not be making those noises!" She snatched the brush away from him and took over her own grooming.

"No fun," Eugene pouted, glowing.

"Why are you so nice?" Koemi scowled.

"Because I can't be mean to such cute girls," he grinned.

"You make me sound like a little girl in grade school." The scowl deepened.

Eugene just laughed, leaning against the wall and glancing back at his brother suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Koemi stood under the big clock that London was so well known for. "I'm bringing sexy back," her phone announced from her pocket. "Them other boys don't know how to act…"<p>

Koemi yelped and picked up her phone, hurriedly answering it without looking at the contact. "Hai?"

"My darling little Koemi!"

"D…David?" She frowned. "Why the hell do you have my number?"

"I played with your phone when you went to sleep last night," he answered, probably sheepishly scratching his head.

She paused and stared at the contact. There wasn't a contact picture, but the name was Sexy Beast. "Very funny."

"I thought so," he answered brightly.

"What do you want?" She sighed, shifting her weight impatiently. "I'm a bit—."

"I just wanted to hear your reaction," he giggled. "Bye!"

The line went dead and Koemi clenched her teeth, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Her closed eyes twitched until she reopened them to see Eugene. "Ah! Hey!"

Eugene smiled warmly. "You looked irritated."

"David called." She bluntly offered, deciding that was enough explanation.

Eugene laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're kidding. When did he get it?"

Koemi narrowed her eyes slightly with a trace of suspicion. The glimmer went unnoticed by the other teen. "While I was sleeping."

"What'a player." He grinned, linking arms with her and beginning to walk.

"Where are we going?" She blinked.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie," he answered crisply as she stumbled to keep up.

"Movie? Which one?" Koemi couldn't push down the feeling that something was wrong. The ever-present cold rainy weather was still there, and everything was the same. What was off?

"Ghost Hunt," he beamed. "It's about a bunch of wannabe ghost hunters that get locked in a house that's really haunted, and they have to track down the source of it all."

"Ghost freak," she grinned cheekily at him.

"That hurts," he complained. "Right here," he smacked the chest of his green t-shirt with his hand.

"Don't be such a baby," she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

Eugene stared at her with a cold, examining look before grinning. "We're here."

Koemi darted in front of him to stop him. Before Eugene protested or questioned her, she grabbed his cheeks and stretched them. "What's wrong with you today?"

"What are you talking about?" He slapped her hands away, rubbing his reddened cheeks sorely.

"Nothing," she strutted into the theater and bought both the tickets. "Let's go."

They found their way to Theater 13 and sat down in the surplus of seats. It was unusually empty, just the two of them.

Koemi shivered and drew her legs up to her chin.

"You cold?" Eugene asked, seemingly concerned about it.

"A bit," she answered. The lights in the small, butter-scented room flicked off, and the screen flickered and turned on.

Eugene smirked and wrapped an arm around her. Koemi glanced up at him with a scowl, but didn't complain.

* * *

><p>As they walked back to the park, Eugene reflected back on the movie. "You seemed very frustrating when the apparition turned out to be a demon."<p>

"That's because it wasn't one." Koemi trudged ungracefully through the sidewalk.

"What makes you think that?" Eugene urged.

"The fact that it was obviously just a…well I don't remember the name of it, but it's the poltergeist caused by the human." She twirled her hair around her finger. "It's the one with the humans and subconscious."

"I know what you're talking about." He sat down at a bench and stretched his legs.

_He's Oliver, isn't he. _She gnawed her lip in frustration. _Where the hell is Eugene, then? Fetus face couldn't have honestly assumed I wouldn't be able to tell them apart, could he?_

Naru dug out a coin from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snickered, sitting beside him.

"You scared him away." He informed her, the coin disappearing.

She laughed with mild amusement. "How did you do that?"

Oliver pulled it out from behind his elbow. "I think she's pretty," the coin waved as it spoke, though Oliver's lips didn't move.

"Eh?" She blinked before chuckling. "That's sweet!"

"You should ask her out to dinner," the coin turned in the direction of Oliver.

"Really?" Blue-gray eyes met Koemi's own icy blue gaze.

The coin moved in a nod. "Yup."

Koemi blinked owlishly, not actually sure of what she was supposed to do.

"Say yes," the coin hissed urgently at her.

Koemi grinned. "Okay, fetus face. What time?"

Naru's eyes widened. He had been smiling just as much as Gene would. In a way, it was better that she knew it was him. Wouldn't have to tell her later.

"Tell her that you'll pick her up at five." The coin ordered.

"I'll pick you up at five." Naru repeated obediently.

Koemi smiled and stood. "Sounds good." _This was I can trap him and make him tell me where he hid Eugene's murdered body... _She clasped her hands together and walked away. _He's walked right into the lion's den._


	4. Dinner Date Directed by Hua

**Read and review. 'Nough said. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about it," Koemi informed her mirror worriedly. "I don't think either of them know where I live."<p>

"Either of who?" Hua poked her head into Koemi's bathroom. She had long, shiny black hair that was somehow always styled perfectly.

Koemi yelped. "Hua! How long have you been standing outside the door?"

Hua wiggled her thin brows suggestively before hoisting herself up onto the counter. "So, you're getting fancied up. Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's just a friend," Koemi scowled, brushing through her hair.

"You are _not _wearing your hair that way." Kazumi's fiancé took the brush and smacked her hands with it. "How about this…" She attacked the younger girl with the brush and a curling iron. A laborious thirty minutes of whining and protests later, Koemi was had a fancy up-do. The gently curls were piled on her head, just a few strands loosely framing her face.

"It's just a dinner date!" Koemi wailed, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to get the fifty plus bobby pins off her scalp by five.

"You look so pretty," Hua beamed, disappearing into Koemi's room. "Now to find a respectable but slightly provocative outfit…"

"NO! The half-Japanese girl stumbled after the full Chinese woman. "We're just friends! I don't want to make things awkward!"

Hua had disappeared into her closet already. Disapproved clothes were flung to the ground and candidates were tossed onto the bed. "Alrighty," the chocolate-eyed woman reappeared and examined Koemi. Stepping forward, she began to tear off the girl's clothes. "You can't wear this!"

"KAZUMI! SAVE ME!" Koemi screamed, realizing that there was no way out. When Hua got like this, she was like a shark that smelled blood in the water. It was dangerous. There was no stopping her frenzies.

There was the slam of a door and two pairs of footsteps. "WHAT IS IT?" Said brother pushed through her bedroom door and braced himself for attack.

Behind him was none other than Oliver, whom raised his eyebrows at the scene that had unfurled before him.

A pregnant Chinese woman was straddling Koemi, whom had squirmed onto her stomach in an attempt to claw away. Most of Koemi's clothes had been discarded, but enough remained that she wasn't completely naked.

Hua grinned up at Kazumi. "Hello sweetie! I'd love to brush your hair."

Kazumi backed up, nearly plowing into Oliver. "No way."

Hua pouted and twirled a strand of her wavy hair around her finger idly. "Who's your friend?"

"Fetus face, you gotta save me," Koemi hissed. "This woman is hormonal and _crazy_."

Hua's eyes darted between the two teens before she beamed. "You're here for Koemi! I like your shirt… but…"

Koemi's eyes widened with horror. "OLIVER RUN!"

All Oliver saw was a blur before he was in a different bedroom.

"HUUUA!" Koemi's hastily dressed herself in the outfit Hua had tried to force on her and crawled into the hallway.

"I love men," the woman reappeared. "They're so convenient to play with."

Oliver was towed behind her, wearing some of Kazumi's old clothes. It was evident that he was mortified. Now he was wearing blue and lighter blue striped shirt with a dark white jacket. His jeans were dark, nearly black. Regardless, they fit him surprisingly well. It was casual, yet attractive.

Before anything else could happen to the pair of teens, Koemi snatched Oliver's hand and sprinted to the door. "Hurry!" she darted out of the small condo.

Oliver began to laugh. "She dressed you completely impractically."

It was true. All she had was a sleeveless v-neck black and gray shirt with a sleeveless red vest. A drop of rain fell from the overcast sky.

"She plotted this," Koemi gasped. "That sneaky, sneaky woman."

Oliver smirked and drew his arm around her shoulders. "The restaurant is just down the street."

Koemi's face turned pink and she squirmed. "I'm getting the feeling you were in on this."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," he responded cheekily, turning the corner and avoiding a puddle.

Koemi pinched his arm. "You're stupid." She announced, shivering as the rain sprinkled down on them. "It'll take me weeks to wash the smell of fetus out of my hair."

"I hope so." They pushed through the doors to a small hole in the wall café. It was warm and cozy.

The manager of the place was an old, hearty woman. "Welcome back, Noll." She had the raspy voice of long time smoker. "Who's the victim this time?"

Koemi distanced herself from him and wiped the moisture off her arms. "Some may call you a player, or a flirt. Possibly even a heart-throb."

He looked at her, knowing there was more to what she was saying.

"But I, dear Naru, think you are a man whore."

The old lady burst into a fit of laughter, leading them to a little corner table. "Something tells me it'll be a challenge for ya' this time."

Koemi evaluated both of their expressions before deciding she was missing something. Shrugging, she settled in the booth and decided it wasn't worth asking.

Once they were alone, Oliver placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "What does it feel like being the most beautiful girl in this room?"

_Pick up lines… seriously?_ Koemi deadpanned and tried to recall the other women. It wasn't very busy. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Oliver snickered as if what he said were hilarious, but then looked into her eyes with his own calm ones. "If looks could kill you would be a weapon of mass destruction."

"That could technically be a bad thing," she leaned forward.

"Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes." He leaned closer.

Koemi sighed and cracker her knuckles. "I didn't know you knew so many pick up lines, Oliver. You didn't strike me as that kind of guy."

He just smirked. "You're so sweet you're giving me a toothache."

"You've got something on your chest," Koemi commented. As he was about to look down, she continued, "My eyes."

Oliver's smirk grew. "Hey, I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

"Life without you is like a broken pencil." Koemi leaned forward onto the table as well. "Pointless."

"I think you have something in your eye," he reached forward and cupped her face with his hand, running his thumb across her cheek. "Oh, wait. It was just a sparkle."

Koemi's face flushed, much to his amusement, but she continued. "I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

"Yeah. I could practice on you, just to make sure." Oliver's devious smirk only continued to grow the more he thought he was winning.

"Dream big," she scoffed, opening the menu and hiding her face behind it.

Oliver turned and gave thumbs up to Lainey.

The old short woman scowled. "This bet we have is going to make me go bankrupt."

Oliver leaned his hand on his face and waited until Koemi settled on a cheap fish and chips tray. "You really do look nice."

"You don't clean up too bad yourself," she replied.

"_I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back, so turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Take 'em to the bridge!_"

Koemi's expression dropped to mortification as she dug through her bag to search out her cell phone.

"_Dirty babe. You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way._"

"David," she quietly roared as she flipped the plastic open.

"Hey baby girl!" He sang. "I need to know. What colors do you want our wedding to be?"

Koemi's face was no longer murderous, but bewildered. "We're getting married?"

Oliver raised a critical eyebrow.

"Yeah!" David chimed. "You're going to wear a one-strap white dress that has a strap made of roses and the dress will be really flattering and then there's going to be a long train! I've drawn a picture! I'll be wearing a traditional yet sexy tux with a bow tie. What colors should the flowers be?"

"Is that David?" Oliver asked mirthfully.

"Was that Oliver?" The older teen demanded. "What is he doing to you? Should I come save my beautiful virgin bride?"

"There're so many things I could say to that." Koemi shook her head, cradling her forehead in her palm.

Oliver scooted closer to her, taking advantage of the distraction. "You taste so good, Koemi."

Koemi gave him a suspicious look over. It looked like wicked, wicked amusement. "Nng," she gasped, holding the phone slightly away from her mouth. "Stop it! I don't want—."

Oliver placed the phone on the table and grunted. "You don't know what you want." He ended the call and the two burst out laughing.

"He's probably going to have an aneurysm." She giggled.

"That's what he gets for interrupting our date," Oliver shrugged, still chuckling slightly. "It's hard to say I'll get a second one."

"Who knows? Life is full of surprises." Koemi hummed, trying to edge away from him.

Oliver saw what she was doing but wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned.

"I used to think you were calm and reserved," she accused as a young waitress came up. "But now I see how perverted you are…"

"Howdy, my name is Eliza," the waitress leaned forward on the table, both palms flat. It left them with a view of her ample chest. "You're my first customers. What can I get you to drink?" The young woman had an American accent.

Koemi tore her gaze from the revealing lumps of flesh, disgusted and offended. Half of her wanted to answer 'got milk?', just for the hell of it, but she promptly ordered water.

Oliver nodded with agreement.

"Is that all?" Eliza pouted. "No soda?"

"Err…well…I guess I could try a cola." Koemi settled.

"Great." Eliza smiled flirtatiously at Oliver before walking away with swinging hips.

Oliver returned to trying to bring Koemi closer, laughing at her struggles.

"Oliverrrrr," she whined, leaning up against him. "You're going to end up being a rapist."

"You're not mad though," he commented, feeling her cold arms under his hands.

"That's not true," she scowled and looked at the flickering candle at the center of the table.

"We both know that you could fight me off if you wanted to," he rubbed her arm. "Anyways, you're freezing."

"I'm fine," she protested.

Oliver worked his way out of his jacket and slung it across Koemi's shoulders. "Gene will give me hell if I get you sick." He said.

"Here ya' go!" Eliza slid the drinks across the table and smiled at Oliver. Koemi watched a few bubbles rise to the surface before the drink calmed. _I love bubbles._

Oliver wrapped his arms around her possessively as she sipped her soft-drink. "So, how did you know it was me and not my brother?"

"You ran your fingers through your hair." She answered, wiggling under his touch. "Plus you have more calculating eyes than he does."

"You already know our habits?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. "We've barely known each other for the weekend."

"You learn a lot about a person when they hold you captive in their house," was her wise answer.

Oliver smiled. "I guess so."

"Why did you come instead of your brother?" She asked in return.

"He's sick." Oliver replied. "He told me to cancel…"

"He doesn't know we're here?" Koemi peered up at him with horror. "That's so mean, Oliver!"

"KOEMI!" The rain pouring outside was amplified as the door flew open, cutting off Oliver's response. "KOEMI WALKER. I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU."

Oliver's eyebrow twitched as he recognized David's voice.

"This…was unexpected." Koemi decided after a pause.

The sopping wet teen ran to the center of the room, but didn't see the round little corner booth. After a moment, he ran back outside. "KOEMI!"

"_Once, you called me a name. And I returned the favor. But you are my best friend. Forever." _Oliver's phone went off.

Oliver frowned and answered. "Yes?"

"WHERE'S KOEMI, YOU BASTARD? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!"

It was Koemi's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Relax, Dave." Oliver began. "Nothing happened."

Koemi took another drink of her soda and watched the phone conversation.

"She's my bride," David hissed. "Miiiine."

"I'd tap that," Koemi heard Eliza purr from the bar. "Mmmhm. He is _fine._"

Another waitress was critically eyeing the top-heavy blond. "Oliver? He's here with a different girl every week, I swear. He and Lainey have a bet going that if he can get the girl to kiss him, he doesn't have to pay."

"Mmm. He should come talk to me. That girl's cute, but he needs a woman." Eliza sighed. "I'd suck hi—."

Koemi stood abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom," she announced. It wasn't hard to find the little, single bathroom. Once in, she leaned against the wall. _What if he only brought me so _he _would get free dinner? _

_ But then why would he flirt with me so much?_

_ Because he needs me to kiss him. Willingly. _

_ But he lied to his brother about canceling our date and came with me. He must be interested._

_ Why the hell do you care? He's a fetus face. You don't need him._

_ Why the hell do you keep worrying? It's just a date. Chill, girl._

She washed her hands before leaving. What she found was Eliza straddling a very uncomfortable Oliver.

"Get a room, you two." Koemi plopped down across from him. "There's people eating."

"Mmm, too bad." Eliza pulled away reluctantly and stalked away. "Call me, lover boy."

Oliver scowled and wiped at his hand. Inked on with a pen was Eliza's number.

Koemi was at war with herself. Suddenly, she leaned across the table and pressed her lips to his.

Oliver stared at her with wide eyes. Although her eyes were squeezed closed, he could see the fierce determination on her face. Relaxing, he pulled away and pulled her close, getting rid of the empty air between their bodies.

"God damn it," Lainey snapped sourly. "Going to have to close. People will ask why and I'll have to tell them a kid was kissing all these girls."

"What was that?" Oliver asked her.

"Spontaneous." She answered, grateful of the arrival of the food. He must have ordered for them both while she was in the bathroom.

"I'd say."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the date, Naru." They stood outside her condo. The rain was falling heavily, freezing cold in the cool night air.<p>

"I hope that's not the last," he answered with a smirk.

"Me too," she was a step above him, making her just a bit taller. "That was a lot of fun. Try not to be murdered by David on your way home."

"I can handle him," Oliver smiled.

"You're all wet," she told him, pushing at the door.

"NO." A muffled voice came from inside.

Koemi wiggled the handle to no avail. Hua had the two locked out.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Koemi screeched, kicking the wooden door.

"NO."

"STUBBORN BASTARD!" She turned back to Oliver and scowled. "We're locked out."

"You're locked out," he corrected her. "I'm just trying to get you home safely."

"Excuse me," she moved to go around him. Just below, hidden under the bush, was the fake rock with the extra key Koemi ordered when she was stuck in the exact same situation with a less desirable date. Instead, she lost her footing on the slippery concrete.

Oliver caught her around the waist and peered up at her. She looked amazed and frightened by the fall. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Gently, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Despite her hot temper and cruel personality, she was a surprisingly shy kisser.

"NOOO!" The door flew open to reveal Kazumi. "MY CUTE, INNOCENT BABY SISTER!"

Koemi searched Oliver's eyes, not moving. Oliver smiled a genuine smile before helping her regain her balance. "You're surprisingly heavy." He told her.

"YOU BASTARD!" Koemi roared. Kazumi caught her arms and dragged her inside. "THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SAY TO A GIRL THAT YOU WANT A SECOND DATE WITH!"

The heavy door closed, and Oliver burst out laughing. "Cute."

Inside, Koemi was furious. "Heavy." She repeated bitterly. "What a jerk. I should have known he couldn't be nice."

Hua smiled to herself, settling on the couch and cradling her growing belly. "It was the same with us, huh."

Kazumi grinned. "You were so mean to me all the time. I don't think I was ever as mad at anyone as I was at you."

"Yeah." Hua laughed fondly. "You would always scream at me to leave you alone, and run away. Koemi is so much like you."

"Yeah," Kazumi agreed. "Maybe Oliver is her Hua."

"That…doesn't work." Hua said.

"I don't want him to be. Kissing her on the first date…on my step…" Kazumi clenched a fist. "He's a bastard."

"Oh calm down." Hua leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know we kissed on the first date too."

"Yeah, but this is different. If he breaks her heart, I'll kill him." Kazumi vowed solemnly.

"You're all talk, pup." Hua teased. "I think they could be very happy together. We just…have to give him the chance to prove it to her. Breaking down her walls is hard. She hated my guts at first."

"I think she's still afraid of you."

"She's like the little sister I always wanted now," Hua continued. "I'm glad to see she's rejecting Oliver so much. It means they'll last."

"Why do you say that?" Kazumi inquired.

"Koemi loves a challenge."


	5. Wicca Tradition

"Whose shirt is that?" Hua asked Koemi as the girl finished buttoning mentioned garment. It was several sizes too big and the sleeves hung down over her hands.

"Kazumi's?" The brunette shrugged, holding her long sleeves up.

Hua considered protesting, but then remembered what Oliver was wearing last night. It was the same black button up dress shirt as Koemi was wearing right now. With a mischievous grin, she nodded. "You're probably right."

"Stop smiling like that," Koemi scowled, pulling her shoes on. "It creeps me out."

"Have fun!" Hua waved her off.

Koemi rolled her eyes as she padded outside and looked around London. For today, she was meant to meet up with the Davis twins. It wasn't like she _wanted _to. Anyways, sticking around the house for too long always ended up with a complete makeover from Hua. Terrifying.

The clouds were scarce and white. It was always exciting when the sun was out. It made Koemi feel blind, though. As she pondered the blue sky, the teen headed for the bus stop.

Paying the ticket fee, she stood and sleepily held onto a pole as the bus rolled into motion.

In no time, she was walking up the stairs to the Davis household. "Hello?" She knocked anxiously on the door.

Eugene, or at least she assumed by the way his face lit up, opened the door. "Koemi-chan! How are you?"

"I'm well," she beamed back at him. Eugene's warm smile was contagious. It almost pissed her off.

His expression slipped into confusion. "Is that my brother's shirt?"

"No, it's _my_ brother's."

Unconvinced, the medium stepped towards her and sniffed the black fabric. "It _is_ his shirt."

"Why do you say that?" She inquired, bringing the sleeve to her nose and inhaling deeply. To her surprise, it didn't smell like anything Kazumi or Hua used. It smelled distinctly of...of… "Fetus shirt!" she wailed, flailing her arms uselessly. "Why was this in my house?"

"I was wondering whether I'd get that back," Oliver padded down the stairs and regarded her. "It looks good on you."

"I feel so violated," she sobbed, throwing herself at the ground and writhing.

"Stop being so over dramatic." Oliver disappeared into the kitchen. "It's unattractive."

"I'm…" she looked fearfully up at Eugene. "Melting. I'm melting! Nooo!" she curled up and became eerily still.

"I think you killed her." Eugene called.

"She'll be fine. If it bothers her this much, she could always just take it off. We've all seen her shirtless before anyways. Plus, you won't hear me protesting." His voice came from buried in the fridge.

"I am not a whore." She said each word carefully and slowly, holding the note out for emphasis.

"Whores are in the eye of the beholder." Oliver passed the two as he walked back to his room.

Koemi dragged herself to her feet and trudged to the couch. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"You must live a pretty sheltered life." The door closed with a click as Oliver denied a response.

"Why did you have his shirt, anyways?" Eugene asked innocently, seating himself on the couch.

Koemi thought about it. "Ask your brother. Your devious, evil, fetus-like brother."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"So I say," she said solemnly. "Yes, so I say."

"So, today we'll…" Eugene began.

"Par-tay." She cut him off. "Let's do something fuuun. Your lessons are boring. I say we should go…well I didn't plan that far ahead."

"What I was going to say was I have to go to an exorcism, so my brother will be conducting your meditation."

She frowned. "He went to his bedroom."

Eugene shrugged again. "He's in charge."

"Why can't you take me with you?" She whined. "I'm a priestess!"

"Ex." He corrected gently. "Maybe next time, but this time you need to stay back and control your anger."

"So…you plan to make me do that by locking me away with your man whore, fetus brother."

"That sentence…" He sighed.

Koemi's chin trembled. "Why do I have to stay with hiiiim?"

She hadn't noticed the click of the door opening, nor the footsteps approaching her. Suddenly, Oliver's hand closed around her wrist and dragged her across the hardwood floor. "Because I'm the better teacher for this."

"Have fun!" Eugene called, standing and leaving the room.

Oliver closed the door behind them and locked it before turning to the girl laying in the middle of his floor. "First, put yourself into a meditative state." He directed.

She closed her eyes.

"Sit up." He sighed. "Haven't you seen yoga before?"

Koemi cracked an eye at him but obliged, sitting up and crossing her legs. "Ohhhmmmmmm." She hummed. "Ohhhhhhmmmmm."

"Stop that."

"Stop whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" She droned.

Oliver sighed again. "Stop making noise. You need to be completely still. Silent. Become aware of the power you have and control it."

"Ohmmm." She hissed.

Oliver knelt beside her and held his hand over her mouth. "Shut up."

"Mmmm." She replied hotly.

"Loosen your shoulders," he suggested. "Become one with the air. Become one with your thoughts."

"Pizza…" She murmured. "Become one with the pizza."

Oliver barely contained his face palm before he sat down completely. "Breathe in slowly."

She followed his request, closing her eyes and drooping.

Oliver traced her face with his eyes. "And out."

"You make a good yoga conductor instructor, Liver." Koemi said as she sighed out.

"In," he ignored her slur towards his name.

"Out," she replied.

He chuckled. "Relax. Feel the buzz of the paranormal in your veins."

"Power," she parroted, swaying from side to side.

Several loud beeps filled the air.

"Ooo!" Koemi's eyes snapped open and she dug her phone out. "Hello, this is Koemi Walker of Wicca Tradition."

Oliver watched as she stood, nodding enthusiastically. "I see. Well, I'll get there as soon as I can. Okay. Okay. Uh-huh. Yes. Got it. I promise I can get the job done. Uh huh. Yes." Frustration grew more and more apparent on her face. "Yes. I'll get there soon. No. No. I have to get ready. Okay. Okay. Okay." She glared at the ground. "Bye."

Oliver snickered as she slammed her phone shut and chucked it at his bed. "I hate humanity."

"Where are you going?" He inquired as she headed towards the door.

"Work." She replied, glancing at him over her shoulder with a grin. "You should tag along. See how I work the ropes."

"Sounds hot." He smirked, moving towards her.

"Control yourself, fetus face. I'm not a pedophile." She stepped out of the room. "Right now, I'm heading over to the site to see what I should be expecting." She padded out of the house. "It's right down the street, actually. So, peace." She thumped her fist to her chest and left.

Oliver followed her, grasping her shoulder as they went. "You aren't wearing a jacket."

She looked up. "It was sunny outside when I got here like ten minutes ago…"

"Welcome to London." He stated.

"Well, whatever. Your shirt has long sleeves anyways, so it doesn't actually matter."

"Your brother would have me killed if I let you get sick." He drew her under his arm.

"Stop man-handling me," she groaned, wiggling to get away.

Oliver buried his face in her somewhat curly hair, though it was tied up, and breathed deeply.

Koemi tensed before wriggling uncomfortably. "Cut that out!"

"Will you go out with me? Tonight?" He murmured against her neck.

"N-no way." She stuttered, chills rising on her skin.

His lips brushed against her neck as he spoke again. "Come to my house. Gene shouldn't be home until later tonight, and my dad won't care."

Koemi nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Oliver smiled against her and straightened. "Okay."

Koemi peered at him as he continued strolling down the street, frown slowly turning to a scowl. "Oi! That wasn't fair!"

"No take backs." He called over his shoulder.

She jogged to stay in front of him. "You don't even know where you're going."

"But I know I like getting there," he exaggeratedly raked her body with his eyes.

"Rape!" Koemi shouted, hugging herself protectively. "Stop it!"

Oliver grinned at her.

She shuddered and walked up the steps to a house nearly completely identical to the Davis house. Her knuckles rapped across the plain door.

Gently, it opened. A small figure stood in the crack, peering up fearfully. "Are you the witch?"

Koemi blinked. "Yes. Are you…Mr. Taylor?"

The door opened further, revealing a small male child. "My name is Brandon." He blinked owlishly at them.

"Is your mom or dad home?" She asked, bending to match his height.

He shook his head. "I called you."

"But your voice?" She began.

"I used a website." He answered, grabbing her by two fingers and bringing her inside. "Who is he?"

"My friend." Koemi said.

"Her teacher." Oliver corrected.

"Friend." Koemi glanced at him as she was led into the dark living room.

"He's okay then." The boy closed the door once Oliver got through. All the lights in the house were off. The natural gray-ish light seeped through the multiple closed curtains.

"So, why am I here, sweetie?" Koemi asked, her voice sweet and easy to listen to. She glanced down the hall, uncomfortable.

"The monsters in my room." He whispered, cupping his hands around his mouth so that his room wouldn't hear.

Koemi glanced at Oliver, who had his head tilted as if he could feel it too. The darkness was stifling.

"What are the monsters like, Brandon?" Koemi asked carefully.

"They talk to me." He hissed. "They tell me that they're going to kill my mommy, and that if I don't pay attention to them, they'll kill me."

"Have you ever seen them?" Koemi inquired.

"One of them is tall." He nodded. "With black eyes and wrinkly skin. His brother has white eye and his skin is smooth."

"Mind if I go take a look?" She asked, gently prying his hand from hers.

"Be careful!" Brandon wailed quietly.

Oliver padded after her into the strange presence. Koemi flinched and backed into Oliver.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's evil in this room." She hummed. "Oliver, go home and research previous owners of this house, and see if anyone died. I need to begin gathering materials."

He nodded, understanding.

"Come on Brandon," Koemi held the boy's hand. He couldn't be more than five years old. "You're right, honey. I don't think it's safe for you to stay here."

"Why?" He asked fearfully.

"Because the bad guys might get made now that I'm here," she answered. "Come on. You'll come to my home for a while. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "But…they told me to bring you."

"When will your parents be home?"

He looked at his feet. "My mommy stays out for as long as she wants."

Koemi frowned. "What does your mommy do for a living?"

"She told me she warms up beds for grown men because they're cold." He blinked up at her.

"You know what, I'm going to pack up some things for you then." She said. "Is that okay?"

He nodded, and she went back to the bedroom. Alone, she pulled open a drawer and began pulling out whatever clothes her fingers touched.

"Lucia." A deep voice growled behind her, it's tone warbling through dimensions.

Koemi ignored it, feeling her throat clench with fear. A hand brushed her hair off her back, and a cold finger ran down her spine. The ex-priestess dropped to her knees and gathered underwear and socks from the bottom drawer. "Row…row…row your boat…gently down the stream." She hummed quietly.

Something held her down when she moved to straighten. She felt a gentle tugging at her hair, and it was suddenly freed and fell in a cascade down her back. "Merrily…merrily…" slowly, she turned around. In front of her were two long legs, pale and as smooth as porcelain. Hesitantly, she looked up. Two, beady white eyes stared down at her. A sadistic smile stretched across the sharp face. "Life is but a dream." She finished. She closed her mouth to swallow before speaking, but found she couldn't reopen it. "Mmm."

"Lucia," it hissed to her.

She shook her head slowly, not able to break eye contact with it.

It blinked one eye at a time at her, placing a clammy hand on top of her head, feeling her face as if it were a long lost friend. Though, long lost friends don't touch each others faces... Koemi shook her head sharply.

The icy nail traced along her neck. To her surprise, the warm mortal liquid dribbled down to her chest. Ice felt like it was spreading through her veins. "_YAMERO!_" She screamed in her head, thrashing. When she was free, and could speak, she chanted. "Divine Goddess, Goddess Divine, Divine God, God Divine. Evil dwells within this place. Please make it leave my space."

Nothing happened. She wasn't prepared to exorcise yet. She didn't have any herbs, or candles. She had left her purse in the other room.

The door behind her had been closed. With a creak, it slammed open. Three white streaks pierced the pale monster, causing it to disappear with a high-pitched scream.

Koemi whipped her head to the side to stare at the figure in the doorway. She didn't recognize him. He was tall, with black hair that covered his right eye. The streaks circled him before disappearing.

Koemi's eyes widened appreciatively. "Familiars," she breathed.

The man looked down at her with disgust. "What do you think you were doing?"

Koemi sensed his hostility and recoiled. "Are you the boy's father?"

"No. His name is Lin Koujo." Oliver pushed through the door and widened his eyes at the sight of blood. "Brandon said you needed help."

Koemi wouldn't hear of it. "So, who are you?"

"My teacher," Oliver answered for the grown man. "Lin, this is Koemi. We will call her 'Miss Walker'." Naru introduced her.

Lin turned to look at her. "Japanese." He commented.

"Eh?" She said, her eyes narrowing. She had meant to comment on that 'Miss Walker' part, but he distracted her. "So?"

"You're country and mine don't get along," he turned back to the computer screen.

"Didn't." She corrected him. "Our countries are fine now."

"I don't care to associate myself with Japanese." He replied coldly.

"You're an idiot." She stated simply. "Don't hate me because I'm Japanese. What are you, six?"

"What do you mean?"

"Holding a grudge against my race because of something in the past. That's ridiculous. I wasn't even alive during the opium war. You shouldn't blame me for my ancestors actions." She crossed her arms and raised her head indignantly. "That's closed-minded and arrogant."

He smiled slightly. Very, very slightly. "So it is."

She bared her teeth at Oliver as he helped her to her feet.

"What the hell were you doing?" Oliver demanded once she was at her full height, standing close to her.

"I am _not _letting Brandon stay here." She answered. "I'm gathering some things for him, and now I'm leaving."

"You could have been killed." Oliver growled, holding her still and wiping at the shallow wound on her throat.

"I'm almost killed every day." She glared at him, attempting to suppress her joy that he was concerned about her. She was more than just a little aware of his warm fingers on her neck and the gentle slope of her shoulder.

"Only because you welcome it," he returned the glare. "You should have waited for me."

"I hate you." She snarled, pushing past him and storming into the living room.

"The feeling is mutual." He snapped. "I won't forgive you if you die."

Koemi peered over at him. "I don't die."

"Yes you do." Oliver scowled and walked straight out the door.

"Where are you going?" Koemi called, holding Brandon's hand and peeking her head out the front door.

Oliver ignored her as he left. Lin followed, not looking back.

She wrung her hands anxiously, feeling a flutter in her chest as she watched him leave. "I hope he's not too mad at me."

Brandon grasped her hand. "Let's go now." He begged. "I don't want to stay."

"Okay." She flashed an assuring smile at him. "We can leave now." As they left the house, Koemi found herself glancing back. "Time to bring out the big guns."


	6. Bruise Bracelet

Kazumi stared blankly at the Brandon. "Koemi…do you have something to tell us?"

"Uhh, well…" She scratched her head. "You see, remember those last 6 or so months you never saw me when I was at boarding school?"

Kazumi's mouth fell open. "NO! YOU'RE BLUFFING!"

"Of course I'm bluffing, dipshit," she slapped him over the head and pushed through with the child. "His mum is a streetwalker. Anyways, that would have made me like…10 when he was born. Way to use logic, ya fool."

"Ouch." Kazumi looked at the youth again before Hua appeared.

"Aww!" She scooped the boy up instantly. "You're so cute! Let's go play!"

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Koemi said. "Goodie?" She went to her special cabinet and gathered all of her incense and salt. "Well, this isn't going to take me long." She threw her favorite green, earth-symbolizing cloak over her shoulder.

Just to be safe, she snatched up her broom and wand, and a spare jar. There weren't any complicated spells, but it was always better to hold a good channeling tool. "Oh!" She grabbed her Athame and two dried roses before she took off back to Oliver's place.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard a scuffle of noise inside. "You need to be more careful with her!" Eugene's angry voice rang. It was crackly and distorted. Probably over the speaker of a cell phone.

"She should be able to take care of herself! She's not a child." Oliver argued. "I thought I could leave her on her own for two seconds! It's not the end of the world if she got a little scratched up."

"What about the doppelgangers she's been seeing?" Eugene asked quietly. "She could die soon. Something bad is going to happen if we don't take care of her."

Koemi raised her head indignantly and slung her cloak over her shoulders, raising the hood to cover her face.

"You love her…" Oliver murmured.

Eugene didn't answer, nor did Koemi hear. She was already going down the street to the haunted house. When she entered the house, it was at least twenty degrees colder. She flicked on one of the lights, but it did not illuminate the shadow in the center of the staircase.

Carefully, she lit a dragonblood incense and carried it at her side. She sprinkled salt as she spoke. "It is time to leave here; all is well. There is nothing for you now, you must be gone. Go now, go…complete your passing. Go and with out blessing fare well. Farewell."

The shadow turned to face her, revealing pale eyes. It blinked owlishly as she drew a pentagram on the floor with chalk. Carefully, she placed five different candles on the points of the star. "Earth, air, fire, water." She told the green, light blue, red and deep blue candles. "Spirit." She lit the white candle. "Banish all sorrow trapped in this abode. Trap only positive psyche, and release the negative load." She outlined the circle with salt and settled in the center.

Closing her eyes, she knew she would have to go around the house and cleanse it completely with salt. Anything that could have once belonged to one of these monsters would need to be forgotten. As soon as she stepped out of the circle, a hand wrapped around her wrist and dragged her forward.

She closed her eyes and twisted her hand free. Not acknowledging the being was always the first step to purifying it.

"Go, continue your journey to the Realm of our Lord and Lady." She took her Athame from her cloak and wielded it. It was for show, of course, but the creature took it as a threat. It lunged at her, reaching for her arms.

Without thinking, she lashed out and caught the thing between the eyes. It let out a high-pitched squeal and stumbled back.

The door burst open and Lin cursed, grabbing for Koemi. "You don't know what you're doing!" He barked, furious at the Japanese girl for attempting a full scale exorcism on her own.

Koemi roared as he caught her around the waist and dragged her back towards the door. The knife fell from her hands and clattered to the ground. "MR. KOUJO LET ME GO! YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE!" She clutched the door frame and screeched ungodly.

He didn't respond to her and threw her out onto the sidewalk.

"Mr. Koujo," she snarled. "Do you understand what it means to stop an exorcism of my caliber?" She considered it for a while. "I don't either, but I'm sure it's not good. It's probably very bad!"

Lin ran back inside the house without answering, once again ignoring her.

"Why don't you answer anything, man!" She clenched her fists and took a step towards the house. There was a loud inhuman screech and a flash of white light.

Lin returned and stared down at her. "If you would wait for the professionals, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I'm not hurt, you dolt!" She wriggled her limbs as proof.

The ever-present scowl on his face deepened and he grabbed her wrist, holding it up for her examination.

It had turned a deep purple-blue along where it had been gripped, and there was blood dripping down to her fingertips.

"Is that bad?" She wondered aloud, aiming to poke at it with her other hand.

Lin smacked her uninjured finger away. "It will hurt. We should get it wrapped and iced."

Koemi blinked at it in awe and allowed him to lead her away. "That's so weird! It doesn't hur…" She broke off her sentence slowly. "Hmm…" A dull throb ached in her wrist, matching time with her heartbeat. "I lied. It's starting to hurt." She flexed her wrist and yelped. "WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO ME?"

Lin sighed and walked her to the Davis house. Oliver was just opening the door as Lin raised his fist to knock.

Koemi flinched when he saw her wrist. "What did you do this time?" He demanded in a low voice. Somehow it was scarier than if he would have yelled at her.

"I…well…" Koemi considered it. "I sort of went to exorcise the things without you because I heard Eugene yelling at you and I wanted to prove that I was fine on my own but then the thing touched me. Apparently it really offended my wrist."

Oliver's eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes. "You really are a stupid girl."

"I-I'm sorry." She sighed. "It was an accident, you know. I just thought…"

"Stop thinking." He snapped, stepping close to her. "You could get seriously hurt. Killed. How do you think I…Eugene would feel about that? It would break his heart."

"You say that like I go and try to get myself killed!" Koemi snarled at him, closing the short distance between them. She glared up at him as she continued. "You say that as if I like getting hurt, and I like being yelled at by you guys!"

"Sometimes it feels like you do." Oliver sighed. "Eugene would miss you terribly, so don't die."

"For God's sake, I WON'T DIE!" She screamed, spinning on her heel. "You're so dramatic!"

Oliver watched her stalk down the street. "Says she who's scream puts a banshee to shame."

* * *

><p>Koemi kicked into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed, laying on top of the surplus of clothes that littered her room. "Freakin' Oliver, man." She sighed into her pillow, hugging it as she rolled to stare skyward.<p>

"Bad day?" Hua padded into the room and settled cross-legged on the end of Koemi's bed.

"Not really." Koemi replied.

Hua took notice of the bruise circling her wrist like a bracelet. "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you all say that?" Koemi demanded.

"Because you tend to get hurt…" Hua raised a sleek black eyebrow. "What's bugging you, girlie?"

"Oliver keeps scolding me about getting hurt, and this is like the first time I've gotten hurt." She complained.

"Didn't you say there were dotted gang members were following you?" Hua asked, only half caring. She ran her fingers through her silky hair and examined her nails.

"Dotted gang memb…What?" Koemi furrowed her brow and stared at her future sister-in-law.

"The ones that follow you and stuff. I dunno. You seemed freaked when you told me about it." Hua shrugged a shoulder lazily.

"Doppelgangers?" Koemi offered.

"Yeah! Those." Hua pointed so hard she nearly fell off the bed. "Those!"

"Dotted gang members…" Koemi snickered. "Hua, you're so stupid."

"Am not!" She rubbed her swollen stomach and blinked. "I wonder where my stomach has been pushed by my womb…"

"Oh my God." Koemi dropped her face into her palm. "What does Kazumi see in you?"

"I'm going to slap you," Hua warned.

"Girl, I'd like to see you try." Koemi snapped her fingers.

"Word." Hua growled before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Koemi chuckled and sat up. "Neh, Hua, why are you so huge? You're only like 5 months pregnant."

"That's not very nice." Hua pouted.

"Seriously. You must eat a lot." Koemi raised the side of her lips in a snicker. "You fat ass."

"You're offending me!" Hua cradled her stomach. "Hey, hey, how do you feel about this Oliver kid?"

"Who the hell is Oliv…Oh. Fetus face." Koemi's grin quickly faded into a scowl. "That's only fun when he can hear me."

"Oliver and Koemi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Hua sang.

"Cut that out! You're being juvenile!" Koemi mewled.

"You wanna kiiiiss him, you really loooove him, you think he's seeexy, you want his—."

"Hua! Shut up! Seriously!" Koemi's face flushed. "You're being childish!"

"I bet you'd like to be childish with Oliver." Hua winked suggestively.

Koemi snatched her purple-covered pillow and threw it at the Chinese woman. "Shut your face hole!"

"SHUT YOUR LEGS!"

"OH MY GOD HUA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND HARVEST YOUR ORGANS."

Hua leapt up with surprising speed for her state of belly, and pointed at her. "YOU NEED TO GET MORE SERIOUS WITH OLIVER." She screeched before sprinting out of the room.

Koemi hid her face in her hands and slowly shook her head. "Stupid hormonal crazy woman." She wailed into her hands, going limp to lay on her bed again.

There was a cough at her doorway and she peered up to see the David and Eugene at her doorway. "So…" David twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"Bloody hell." She groaned. "You guys…"

"You like my brother?" Eugene blinked several times, owlish at the mere thought.

"Just because Hua said it doesn't make it true." Koemi whined. "Hua is a cruel individual!"

"You totally dig him." David decided sadly. "But you're like a 2nd grade boy. You bully him to show your affection."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Koemi screamed.

"Then why are you defending yourself so much?" Eugene challenged. "And why is your face so pink?"

Koemi smashed her palms against her cheeks and shook her head. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN MY ROOM?"

"Kazumi let us in." David pointed at the living room as if it were said relative.

Eugene examined her in a fashion similar to Oliver's deep stares, and she recoiled. "Does he know you like him?"

"No," she spat. "Because I don't!"

Eugene looked at his shoes and joined his hands behind his back. "So, umm…"

Koemi jumped to her feet. "Why are you in my room?"

David raised his hand to point again and Koemi sent him a sharp look.

"I realize _how _you got in my room, but _why_ are you here? For what purpose did you visit me?"

"Oh."

Eugene answered in his stead. "We wanted to come see how you were. Oliver said you went to exorcise the demons and you got hurt."

"Of course he did." Koemi scowled and padded into the living room.

"He was concerned." Eugene shrugged. "He doesn't seem like it, but he wants to protect his friends. You're our friend."

David nodded eagerly. "You know, he's actually a lot of fun. He's just mean to you."

"You lie. He doesn't possess that capability." She argued.

"You've never seen him charm a girl." Eugene pointed out. "He's good, and he knows it."

Koemi slowly tilted her head. _What if he charmed me? Did he coordinate his actions to pin me?_

David sniffed and ran towards Koemi. "I love you!"

Koemi dodged the bull's charge and felt her phone buzz urgently in her pocket. "Torro, torro!" She called as she pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Still on 4 tonight? –Noll_


	7. A Second Date

Koemi raised her hand slowly. "Eugene, can I use the bathroom?"

Eugene stared at her as if she were crazy. "It's your house."

She shrugged and wandered out of her room to find Hua. "Hua," she hissed.

"Haaaaai?" The Chinese woman poked her head out of her and Kazumi's room.

"Why are you speaking Japanese all of a sudden…" Koemi asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"I've heard you do it to irritate Kazumi before, and I thought it was cute and it just sort of happened…" Hua poked her fingers together awkwardly. Brandon's head appeared beneath her, peeking through her legs to beam at Koemi.

"He's still here?" She inquired. "Why is he still here?"

"Because we're playing." Hua said irritably. "What did you want, anyways?"

"I'm going out, and I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes." She scratched her head sheepishly.

"YES!" She screeched. She took Koemi by the hand and dragged her into her bedroom. "This is yours now." She threw a black sweater at Koemi, and then tossed tight jeans. "Wear them with sexy."

"That doesn't make sense." Koemi pointed out, shrugging out of her outfit. "But whatever."

Hua helped her fit into the tight clothing. "It doesn't fit on me anymore." She gestured to her bulging belly.

"It's so tight," she complained. "How do you wear this?!" She squirmed uncomfortably and tried to stretch the fabric of the sweater.

"I wear it because it's sexy." Hua answered. "Yet it doesn't show much skin. It only increases the appeal. The desire~"

Koemi sighed. "Whatever." She headed towards the window.

"…" Hua watched her wrench the stubborn portal open. "What are you doing?"

"David and Gene are here, so I'm going out the window." She shrugged. "Because I don't feel like dealing with them."

"You aren't putting on makeup?" Hua asked accusingly.

"Nope." Koemi threw her legs over the edge. Below her was nothing but the ground. She probably couldn't even scale the way down. _But I do this all the time in Black Ops. It couldn't hurt too bad to jump from a second story. I just have to land right._

"Are you feeling all right?" Hua turned serious for a moment, cutting through her thoughts before she could jump out the window.

Koemi rubbed her face and shrugged. "I'm just a tad tired."

"Should you really be going out, then? Especially via suicide?"

"No." She clutched the window frame and lowered herself until she dangled from the edge like a rag doll.

"You dumb ass." Hua threw a rope at her. "Climb down, don't jump. This isn't a video game."

Koemi took it with one hand. "What is it attached too?" She called.

"The bed post. Just…be gentle." Hua's voice returned.

"Oh." She clutched the rope with both hands and slid down the rest of the way without once wondering why Hua had a rope in the first place. "Thanks!" With a grin she took off down the street until she reached the bus stop.

A car slowly rolled to a stop on the street. Koemi gave it nothing short of a suspicious glare as the window opened.

"What are you doing?" Lin inquired, giving her a look similar to that of Eugene.

The glare melted back to her grin. "Hi! I thought you were a rapist at first! I'm going to Oliver's house."

Lin seemed to consider it. "I can drive you there once I pick up Eugene," he offered.

"No! Eugene can't know I'm seeing Oliver!" She waved her hands at him. "Lin, you can't tell him. Okay?"

"You're seeing Oliver? Romantically?" Lin inquired.

"No." She took off running down the street. "_And you never saw me here_."

* * *

><p>Oliver held his face in his hand, watching his parents scramble around the house. "A girl!" Luella said frantically. "An actual girl that he's actually interested in!"<p>

"I can't believe it either, honey." Martin shook his head. "Noll finally settling down…"

Oliver sighed. "She's just a friend."

"You're wearing cologne," Martin challenged. "Obviously she's something special if you actually have to _try _to impress her."

There were a couple of timid knocks at the door.

"She's here," Luella beamed. "Finally!"

His parents rushed the door, yanking it open. "Koemi!" They chorused.

Koemi was already over stimulated, from the looks of it. "Ahh… Hello…" She glanced between them before locking onto Oliver. "Erm…"

Oliver shouldered past them. "We'll see you in a while, Mom. Dad."

"No!" Martin took his son's date by the hand and led her inside. "We need to get to know her. This is a whole second date!"

Koemi twitched at the physical contact but stumbled after him anyways. Oliver sighed. "Dad, you're going to scare her."

"Nonsense!" He sat down on the couch, gesturing her to sit beside him. "What hobbies do you do, Koemi?"

"Hobbies?" She paused. "Sex, drugs, rock and roll."

Martin recoiled slightly.

Oliver sighed wearily at her response. "She was a Wicca Priestess. Now she performs exorcisms, curses and blessings as a business. Her hobbies include eating, sleeping and idiocy."

"I do sleep a lot," she agreed ponderously. "What about _you,_ Mr. Davis. What do your hobbies consist of?"

He lit up at the question. "I'm a psychic researcher with the SPR."

"Can we please go now?" Oliver begged. "Eugene doesn't know we're seeing each other."

"You're hiding this from your brother?" Luella gasped. "Why?"

Oliver gave another forlorn sigh. "It's complicated. I'll tell you about it sometime later."

"I agree. Why _are _we hiding it from Gene?" Koemi looked at him curiously. "I go with it, but I don't know why."

Koemi's phone buzzed. _Where did you go? –Gene_

"I'll tell you about it when we get to the café." He answered. "Let's go."

"Okay," Koemi eyed him suspiciously.

Martin and Luella exchanged looks. "Noll, does your brother like Koemi?"

"Very much." Oliver opened the door and towed Koemi behind him.

"Bye!" Koemi managed a quick wave to his parents before the door slammed. "They seem nice."

"They seem like _they _want to date you." He snapped.

Koemi snickered. "I take it you don't get second dates all that much."

"They just don't like the girls." He shrugged. "Because you're interested in the supernatural, you're special." He sighed. "Most are squeamish and hate anything 'scary'."

"That's like the fifth sigh tonight." She informed him marginally. "Anyways, where are we headed?"

"I don't actually have that planned. I thought we could check it out," he offered.

"I guess," she joined her hands behind her back. "Is Gene mad at me?"

Oliver snorted. "I think that would be impossible."

"Would he be if he knew we were doing this?" She asked. Streetlights reflected off the wet pavement like silver globes as they walked.

"No." Oliver reached behind her and took her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "He'd be mad at me for not telling him, but he wouldn't blame you."

"We should tell him if we're going to keep going out like this." She informed him stubbornly as they passed by a streetlamp. "It's not fair to lie and hide."

He stopped and scowled at her. "Why are we even talking about him right now? It's _our _date."

She was pulled to a stop due to their joined hands. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." His scowl deepened before he drew her into his arms. "I just want you to think about other things instead." He tugged her chin to his face and kissed her heatedly. His free hand caressed the back of her neck down to her lower back. It dropped lower yet, to her surprise.

"Oliver! Stop it! I'm trying to talk to you." She shoved at him. "You dolt."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of her hands pressed against his chest like they were.

A car slowed on the street, the window rolling down. "Noll! Koemi!" Eugene called, waving his hand. "What are you guys doing?"

Oliver leaned down and kissed her again, pretending not to hear his brother. Koemi's eyes widened. _This is how he chooses to enlighten his brother_?!

His arms snaked around her waist, almost as if answering her silent inquisition. He took her bruised wrist and brought it to his lips, looking into her eyes steadily. "You look nice tonight."

Koemi flushed and glared at him. "_This _is your bright idea?" She hissed. "_This _is how you tell your brother we're seeing each other?!" She smacked his chest. "You _dolt_. You complete bloody _git_!"

He took a long breath and smirked down at her. "Calm down." His lips came in contact with hers again and he nipped at her playfully. "It is what it is, and what he thinks won't change a thing."

"Sometimes I hate you."

The car pulled away awkwardly.

"I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

"Most of the time," she corrected herself.

"And the other part of it?" He questioned.

She feigned embarrassment. "The other part, I think you're an asshole."

"I think you find me attractive," he whispered to her.

"I think you find yourself attractive." She replied haughtily.

He smirked and continued down the street, towing her behind him. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

Koemi rolled her eyes. "You're such a narcissist, Noll." She teased.

"You're working on your accent," he laughed.

"I am!" She exclaimed. "Isn't it excellent?"

"It wasn't really noticeable before," he told her as he pulled her into a dark coffee shop. "So I suppose it's better."

"Hahhh." Koemi laughed sarcastically. Oliver chose a booth a few feet from the entrance and sat down. "So."

"So." He repeated.

"Your brother now knows." She fiddled with a sugar packet from the middle console.

Oliver shrugged. "So?"

"I don't know." Koemi scowled at him. "I was hoping _you_ would."

"I would what?" He frowned at her.

"Know!" She roared in exasperation. "I was hoping you would know!"

"I like your shirt," he informed her, changing the subject. He leaned forward and took her hand.

"Thanks," Koemi had forgotten she was wearing Hua's tight shirt. "It's not mine."

His eyes swept over her and he smirked. "You look good."

Koemi looked around the café instead of responding. It was quaint and dark. Quite nice, really. What little noise there was, was drowned out by the thrumming bass of some indie song she didn't recognize.

Oliver scowled at the loss of her attention and stood, switching over to her seat. He scooted in and draped his arm over her shoulder. She tried to shrink away, but he pulled her in. "Where are you trying to go?"

"We're in public," she complained.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"This is the second date," she reminded him. "Asshole."

He tilted her head towards him. "No one's looking." He kissed her.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't wan—." He breached the opening without hesitation. Koemi screeched and fell backwards in the booth seat.

"I like you from this angle," Oliver ran his fingers through his hair.

Koemi grumbled and sat back up, uncomfortably close to him. "I hate you."

He put his hand on her knee and slid it up over the inside of her leg. "You don't mean that."

Koemi flushed, scooting away.

"You're sure they came in here?" A voice said as the bell above the door tinkled angrily.

"It makes the most sense." A different voice answered. Koemi and Oliver both shrunk into the corner of the booth.

"Oh my god," Koemi hissed. "They're here."

Oliver put his hand over her mouth. "Shh," he replied, still clutching her hand.

"Have you seen anyone who looks exactly like him?" Martha's sultry voice purred. "Yes? Over there?" There was the click of heels, and the group bore down upon the couple. "Hello, Oli," Martha slid into the seat, tossing her bright red hair and leaning against Oliver's shoulder. "My parents are out tonight, and I thought it would be fabulous to get together again," she winked.

Koemi scowled tore her hand away from Oliver's. "I have to go."

"Oh? But I thought we could have a little get-together." She ran her fingers over his neck. "Play some…games," she blew on Oliver's ear.

Koemi glared at her. "I'm leaving. Now. If you don't let me, you'll seriously regret it."

"Oh, I really don't think I will," Martha sneered at her. "I think you should stick around and watch me steal my man back."

"That's pedophilia, my dear. Fetuses can't date whores." Koemi growled. "Now, if you would please get out of my way."

Martha tilted Oliver's head and kissed him teasingly. "I don't think I can."

Oliver sighed. "It would probably be best to let her go." He said.

Eugene scratched his head awkwardly, and David sighed.

Koemi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Please," she said, her voice lower than normal. "I will not ask again."

"Honey, there's no way in hell I'm going to move." She purred, twirling Oliver's hair between two of her fingers. Oliver picked Martha up and moved out of the seat.

"Screw you people," she grunted, striding out of the room.

Oliver scowled at Martha. "Was that really necessary?" He demanded.

Martha leaned forward and kissed him. "I think so."

Eugene glared at his brother. "You don't deserve her," he took off after Koemi.

Oliver felt Martha's hand slid into his pocket and forgot about Koemi and Gene. "My parents aren't home," Martha rasped.

Oliver kissed her ear and stood, his arm slithering around her waist. "Maybe we should go play...twister."


	8. Running Away

Koemi stormed down the street, brushing her hair out of her face. _He's just an asshole. A horny, heartbreaking asshole. It's best that I don't get involved now. _She was surprised to find hot tears had somehow magically appeared on her cheeks.

"Koemi!"

Koemi twisted around to see Eugene running after her. "Koemi, wait up!"

So Koemi ran too. She sprinted around the corner and disappeared from his view. She didn't owe him anything, and they barely knew each other. There was no reason for her to stick around. She obviously wasn't needed.

"Koemi!" His voice faded behind her, but she continued to run until the tears ran dry and she collapsed by an alley.

She panted, taking long shuddering breaths of air in an attempt to calm her racing heart. It felt as if it were going to explode, implode, bleed, or just stop. Maybe she should exercise more often…

A glass bottle tinkled on the ground beside her, shattering into a million different pieces. She glanced up and saw herself looking down.

"Hullo," she managed, her once spasmodically pulsing heart suddenly still with fear.

And then it was gone, replaced by the uneven footfall of a man. "Who's there?" He called, his words slurred into a more _whosre_?

Koemi prepared to stand, but let out a soft gasp as her hand landed on the shattered glass.

The drunk stepped over the remnants of the bottle and looked down at her, swaying. "Look at what I've found here, Bobby buddy," he looked pleased with his discovery.

Koemi dug the glass shard out of her skin and let it drop, too small to be used a weapon. The man that was presumably Bobby walked over. "A nice piece of ass," he agreed, his voice less slurred. His eyes were noticeably sharper too.

Instantly, Koemi realized the sort of danger she was in. She looked down and frantically searched for a shard big enough to be used a weapon.

Bobby grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet. Koemi slammed her fist at him, but he caught it easily and twisted her arm behind her before pulling her into him. "Ah-ah-ah," he reprimanded. "This doesn't have to be difficult."

Koemi opened her mouth to speak but he covered it with the hand that had held her by the hair. "Can't have you sounding an alarm, now can we?"

"Koemi?" Eugene's voice sounded distant.

"Hmm, looks like it'll be time to take our leave," Bobby informed Koemi. His dark, nearly black, eyes flashed with amusement as he pulled her back into the alley. His friend drooled stupidly.

Koemi slammed her heel onto his foot and spun as he doubled over. In a swift movement, she brought his face onto her knee and pushed him over. Koemi then turned back around and sprinted the way she'd come from.

His friend took off after her without tending to Bobby. Koemi could hear his excited breath behind her and let out a startled cry. "Eugene!"

With startling grace, her foot caught on her ankle and she was sent sprawling onto the ground. She cried out in pain, traveling three more feet before sliding to a stop. The man landed on top of her with his knee. "Got you!" He roared triumphantly.

"EUGENE!" A new note entered her voice.

"Koemi?" The voice came closer, obviously bewildered.

Koemi began to chant, kicking and thrashing violently.

The man struggled to drag her into the alley. "Come on, I just want to fuck you." He complained, punching her in the throat. "Then you can go."

She clasped her hands around her neck and gagged, her chant falling away half-finished.

Eugene appeared around the corner. "Koemi!" He exclaimed, heading for her. "Hey!"

The man stood and retreated, sensing that he was outnumbered.

Koemi curled into herself, gasping for air.

"Oh my God," he knelt down beside her and helped her sit up. "You're bleeding." He picked up her hand and wiped the blood away. "What did he do to you? Where did he hurt you?"

* * *

><p>Oliver slept in his own bed that night, though it could hardly be called sleeping. He lay awake, staring at his brother's empty bed furiously. It was nearly midnight. He rolled over and glared at the wall instead.<p>

Koemi was his. He'd kissed her first. Martha was just a tool. Koemi was different…

He heard the front door open and Eugene's voice. "Our parents have a date tonight too," he said. "So you won't have to explain anything."

"They seem like nice people," Koemi informed him. "Enthusiastic."

Oliver jumped to his feet and stormed out there. "Where have you two been?" He demanded.

Koemi flushed and averted her eyes. "Put some clothes on, you whore." She mumbled.

He looked down at his boxer-clad body and back at her. "What happened?" he noticed her bloody hand and sobered.

"Koemi got attacked when she ran away from the café." Eugene looked at his brother pointedly. "She took one of the men out by herself, but the other one was on her when I got there."

Oliver strode forward and took her hand.

"Stop," she tried to jerk away.

Oliver pulled her into his chest and breathed in her scent, surprised by how much comfort he found in it. Koemi was warm against his skin. "I don't want to lose you, Koemi Walker."

Koemi was silent in the embrace. "I…You…Put some clothes on!" She glared up at him.

He laughed and kissed her. She melted into it, and he knew he'd won her over again. Traumatizing incidents seemed to have that effect on women. A few sweet words, and they swooned to their knees.

Eugene cleared his throat awkwardly.

Koemi jerked away and sniffed feebly.

"I'll get those cleaned up," Oliver offered, taking her back. "Gene, could you go find the hydrogen peroxide?"

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Oliver led Koemi into his bathroom with a gentle hand on her back. "Did they touch you?" he demanded, his voice low and dark.

Koemi shook her head, earning a sharp look from Oliver. She scowled at him. "Hey, don't give me that look." She gestured to her bleeding hand. "This is from a broken bottle my damn doppelganger threw on the ground."

"It showed up again?" He questioned carefully. "You're sure?"

"I talked at the damn thing." She _hmphed _indignantly. "I think I'd know if it was my twin or not."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything." He defended himself. "Calm down." With a heavy sigh, he continued, running water over her wound to rinse away the blood. "We really do need to find out what it wants." He dried it off and applied pressure with a towel.

Eugene reappeared with medical gauze and hydrogen peroxide. "This may sting," he warned, uncapping the unassuming brown bottle before he poured it on her hand. Koemi scowled, but didn't care much as white bubbles foamed at the touch of her internal liquids.

Oliver continued. "I think you should stay here with us until this doppelganger business is resolved."

"I don't want to stay with you," she snapped, obediently allowing Eugene to secure the bandage tightly around her hand.

"The doppelganger was involved in this?" Eugene inquired.

Oliver nodded once and went on. "Or we'll stay with you."

Absently, Koemi flexed her newly bandaged hand. "That would be a mistake. I have a Hua."

"What's a hua?" Eugene asked innocently.

Oliver paled but managed a sly shrug. "You'll just have to stay with us, then." He put his hands on his hips.

She scowled. "I don't want to stay with you," she repeated. "I'll continue being find on my own."

Eugene chimed in again. "You should at least have one of us with you at all times. Our dad will know how to deal with this too. We'll talk to him in the morning. As it is, I don't want you going out on your own."

Olive smirked. "You can sleep in my be—."

Koemi flushed and pointed at him dangerously. "Don't even dream of it, Fetus Face."


	9. Palm Readers

**Sorrryyyyyy I know it's been a long time and this is short but I sort of just didn't write. I don't even have a good excuse. Mahhhhh.**

* * *

><p>Koemi glared at Oliver from her nest on his couch. "I swear, if you come over I'm going to kill you."<p>

Oliver yawned and scratched the back of his head sleepily. "Relax. I'm going to get some water."

"What are you doing up?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's pretty early."

"Can't sleep," he responded, trudging over to the kitchen. The light from the refrigerator illuminated Oliver's face as he grabbed the pitcher of water. "What's your excuse?"

"Same." She picked at her cuticles aimlessly. "I'm an early riser."

He filled a glass with water and shook his head. "I wouldn't guess that." He settled in the chair across from her and guzzled the water.

"Come here," she patted the cushion beside her nest of blankets.

He raised his eyebrows but obliged before she could change her mind.

She took his water and set it on the coffee table. Next, she grabbed his hands and flipped them palm-side up. Silently, she traced the lines on his palms. "You have air hands, so I'm guessing you're intellectual but you internalize too much." she told him. "This is your heart line," she traced the top line on his palm. "Yours starts here," she showed him the line. "It shows that you're selfish in love. Here, it shows that you might experience a trauma or depression." She frowned.

"Like what?" he was fascinated by her touch.

She shrugged and moved onto the line beneath it. "This is your head line. I can tell that you're very practical and structured, and a clear, focused thinker. Very smart, Davis. I can also tell that you have an unquenchable thirst for adventure. Maybe that's why you're in ghost hunting," she grinned, but stared at the hands. "You may have an emotional crisis. Here is your life line," she pointed to the line around his thumb. "It shows that you're often tired, and that you're cautious. You have inner vitality and may have had or will have major changes in your lifestyle."

He nodded, concentrating on the brush of her fingers against his skin.

"Your fate line shows that you're self-made." She tapped the skin under his fingers. "These are your mounts. Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Apollo, Mercury, and Luna. I can tell from these that you are critical, intelligent, cynical, self-confident, thoughtful and have psychic abilities." She raised her eyebrows. "Do you?"

"PKST," he replied.

She nodded and continued. "Your thumb suggests that you're opinionated with self-control. It also shows that you can be cold and indifferent. I can tell from your fingers that you're well-mannered, good-looking." She rolled her eyes. "You're also good at keeping secrets, but you're easily annoyed."

He chuckled. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Palm read? It was a class I took when earning the credits to graduate early," she replied. "The children are nuts for it at sabbats.

He took her hands and looked at the carefully. "You work hard," he announced. "Your fingers and palms are calloused. I can tell you're right handed from the amount of calluses."

"Very good, young Oliver. You're learning." She grinned at him.

"We're home~!" Martin Davis burst through the front door. "Ah, Koemi! It's great to see you. Why are you on my couch?"

Koemi craned her neck to peer at him. "I'm reading Noll's palms," she replied daintily. "How was your date with the Missus?"

"It was wonderful," Luella beamed at her. "How was your date with my son?"

Koemi scowled, remembering why she was mad at the Davis boy in the first place. "It was whatever."

Oliver sighed. "Martha showed up."

Martin made a face. "I don't like that girl, Oliver. She's trouble. Trouble, I say!" He pointed up the stairs and slowly made his way up them. "Trouble!"

"Ignore him," Luella sighed at the two.

Oliver shook his head. "Thanks, Mum. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, sweetie. Behave." Luella followed her husband as he muttered Shakespeare to himself.

Oliver nodded. "I want to apologize for tonight."

"You?" Koemi said incredulously. "Apologize?"

He continued to examine her hands, turning them over in his own. "What happened last night was wrong. It wasn't what I wanted."

A light blush tinted her cheeks. "You're an ass."

"She doesn't matter to me," he assured her.

"Look, either way, I would just like to be your friend." She stated, glancing down at her hands in his.

His hands moved to lift her chin. "I would like to be more than friends with you, Ayumu-san."

She blinked at his sudden Japanese. "I forgot you speak Japanese, Naru."

"What would you say?" he asked. "If I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," she decided suddenly, her face lighting up with blush. "You should just ask and find out."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked obediently.

"No." Koemi tried to conceal a smile. "I don't date babies."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "_Koemi_."

"Kidding," she held her hands up defensively before leaning forward. "I think it would be interesting...We should try it."


	10. Disappear

A month passed. It was their first month as a couple. As the trio began working together, the doppleganger began to appear more and more. It worried Koemi, but the more nothing happened, the less she thought about it.

Koemi peered around the new case's house, an old Victorian style home in the heart of England. Beside her was a woman dressed in all pink.

Eugene bounced to stand beside the primly dressed lady. "Madoka, this is our friend Koemi Walker. She's a—."

"I'm a rogue witch," Koemi interrupted, sticking her hand out and gauging Madoka's reaction to her introduction. To her surprise, Madoka's handshake was just as firm, if not firmer than her own.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Koemi. I'm Madoka Mori. If I'm not mistaken, you're Japanaese?"

"I am." Koemi said, smiling.

"I hear you're Oliver's girlfriend," she nudged the teen playfully.

Koemi shrugged. "It's not really exclusive."

"But more than one date? I'm surprised! He's such a rude kid!" she giggled brightly.

"He's pretty sweet once you get to know him," Koemi shrugged.

Eugene kicked at the ground awkwardly.

"I think it's nice!" She purred happily, adjusting her pink headband.

"Yeah, okay. Moving on." Eugene took Koemi's hand. "We have to go! By, Madoka!"

Koemi looked at him quizzically. "So she's your teacher?"

"Our real one," Oliver appeared in front of her, waving at Madoka as he passed. "She's taught us all we know about ghost hunting."

"And Lin was just hired by her to watch Oliver's qiqong," Gene added.

Koemi nodded and pulled her cloak around her as they entered the house. There was something living in the basement of this home, and they were determined to find out what before it was exorcised.

"I bet it's a demon." She flounced up the stairs and into the evacuated home.

"There were no deaths," Oliver said. "Doesn't make sense."

"It can be summoned, fetus face." She stuck her tongue out at him, wiggling her hips.

He kissed the tip of her tongue, making Eugene incredibly uncomfortable. "Can you exorcise a demon?"

"Not directly," she decided. "See, Wiccans don't directly believe in demons. Just negativity. It's a bit tougher to do than the average exorcism, but it works. I need to gather some supplies."

"It's all we've got going for us." Eugene agreed. "All I know is that it's evil. It wants you dead."

Koemi shrugs. "So does everything else in the universe."

In an hour, after gathering some supplies, Koemi and Oliver were ready to attempt the exorcism.

Koemi's teeth gleamed in the darkness as she grinned, examining the house.

"Be careful," Naru ordered. "Don't do anything stupider than usual.

Koemi gave a throaty chuckle and gracefully sat down beside him in the basement. "You're the stupid one, fetus face."

He met the insult with a possessive kiss and smirked at her surprise. "What? A man can't kiss his girlfriend?"

"You're just a boy," she told him, regaining her sense. "A boy with the heart of a fetus." She popped the hood of her long blue cloak and stood. "You aren't Wiccan, but you'll do. I need you right now."

"I bet you do," he flirted. At her scowl, he stood. "What do you need me for?"

"This is Round One of exorcism," she instructed. "You're going to say, 'revive the spirit, revive the soul. I clear you of your evil toll. Let the light shine within, I clear you of your evil sin.'"

"Okay." He repeated the short spell in his head to commit it to memory.

She checked her watch before taking it off. She picked up a wooden broom and went through the motions of sweeping without actually touching the ground. "With this broom, tool of my will, I do cleanse, purify and prepare this space. From this circle now I banish all fear, malice and misfortune, that this circle may be a fit meeting place for gods and men, as I do will, so mote it be." She turned back to Oliver. "Come now, Naru." She brought him and clutched both his hands in hers. A crystal ball sat on the ground, and a fluorite stone.

Together they chanted, "Revive the spirit, revive the soul. I clear you of your evil toll. Let the light shine within, I clear you of your evil sin."

The room rattled and she set out to one of the corners of the room, wielding cinnamon incense as she went. She lit it and walked to the opposite wall. "earth and air, purify good, blow away evil." She let the incense billow out smoke before drawing a start with a circle around it. When it was complete, she stabbed it through with it's maker. She walked to the southeast corner of the room; somehow knowing exactly where she was needed. "Air and fire, blow away evil, burn away pain." She remade the smoky pentagram and stabbed it again through the center. She walked sharply to the west. "Fire and water, burn away pain, wash away fear." The longer she chanted, the more her skin seemed to glow in the darkness.

A shadow formed in the northwest corner, glaring at Koemi. "Kill…" it wheezed, trembling as it inhaled and exhaled.

Naru knew better than to interrupt her. Instead, he knocked on the wall three times. A code she had come up with while they were working together on past cases.

Koemi walked directly into the apparition. "Water and earth, wash away fear, bury all negativity, purify to good." Her eyes lost their color, turning solid white as she faced off with the evil being. "As Above," she hissed, her voice changing frequencies. "So Below."

The creature screamed, trying to escape as Koemi's hands wrapped around it's wrinkled neck. This was a demon, no longer human. "So mote it be." A white light blossomed out of her, and he knew. She was possessed by something greater than herself.

Then as the light grew, a gentle tinkling filled the air. Darkness surrounded him. Silence. It was completely black, and no sounds escaped. The monster was gone, thankfully…but Koemi was too. She had simply…disappeared.

Oliver stood shakily, reaching out with his presence to try and sense her. "Koemi," his voice cracked with fear

Eugene stumbled down the stairs. "I saw the light. Is everything…?" He looked around. "Where is she?"

Oliver stood and searched blindly for her, flicking on the light. "She just disappeared," his voice cracked again. Grief was setting in. What would he tell Kazumi? What could he possibly say that would justify losing Koemi?

* * *

><p>Another month passed. Kazumi had moved back to Japan with his children after the grief of losing Hua became too much. She had died of blood loss after birthing her twin girls, Asuka and Ming.<p>

Eugene was in Japan for the time being as well, studying Shinto exorcism.

Oliver rolled out of bed, feeling nothing. It was three in the afternoon, the sun already sinking out of the middle of the sky. As he pulled on his brother's shirt, a vision came to him.

Eugene was walking down the road when a red car hit him. Panicking, the driver covered him in a golden foil and threw him in the lake, weighting him so that he would drown.

The vision went green. Eugene was dead.

Koemi was gone.

Oliver sank to the floor, clutching his head and throwing the shirt from him. "_No_," he screamed, drawing the attention of his parents. A broken sob escaped his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later<strong>

Following his hearing, he walked into a dark classroom and flicked the lights on. Several girls screamed, flinching away from him. Immediately, two of the three ran to him.

"Sorry," his expression was blank. "the lights were out so I thought nobody was here until I heard voices."

There was one girl, whoever, who stayed back. He smiled softly, though his eyes were serious.

"What's your name, senpai?" One of the girls demanded.

"Shibuya," he said. "Shibuya Kazuya."


End file.
